Harry Potter: the new generation
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Translation of a french fanfiction about the adventures of Harry and Ron's children.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! That is my first english fanfiction ( I'm french ), I wrote it with my cousin. I hope my translation will not be so bad, and I hope you will enjoy your reading ! This is, as I said, a fanfiction about Rose, James Sirius and Albus Severus.  
_

_That is the first chapter ! Enjoy :)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hogwart Express :**

James, Albus and Rose said goodbye to their parents, who ran after the train which was supposed to bring them to their new school. The train took a tight bend and their parents disappeared from their sight.

The three children stayed a few minutes in front of the window, observing the landscapes which scrolled in front of their eyes.

Finally, James asked with a detached tone:

"Well, we are in the train, but maybe we should begin to look for a compartment, do not you think?".

Albus did not answer. He thought again about the words of his father.

Would the sorting hat really take into account his choice?

If you don't know the sorting hat, you, Muggles, do not worry, because Albus, Rose and James were not what we can considerate as normal children.

Hogwart, their new school, was not an ordinary school. Quite at least, in an ordinary school, they would not learn magic tricks, to prepare potions, or to fly on brooms.

Hogwart was a school of witchcraft, the best of the world, where all the witches and the wizards of England studied.

James elbowed to his brother.

" Albus! You come? Or do you prefer to stay in front of this window during all the travel? He asked him with a tone at the middle annoyed, at the middle derisive.

- Okay, okay, I come, answered Albus, rolling his eyes by seeing the impatience of his brother, while himself would have almost preferred to stay with his parents rather than to have to face the sorting hat ".

The three children left in search of a compartment.

They finally found one, in the last car, who could welcome them all three.

In this car, there were already a girl and a little boy of first year, who discussed about houses to which they would have wished to go.

"Me, said the girl, I want to go to Ravenclaw! It seems that those who go there want to know everything of the world of the magic. As me!

-Serdaigle? I would prefer to go to Gryffyndor! It seems that they are the bravest, and the strongest, said the boy. And then moreover, my cousins belong to Gryffondor, and every time they return for the holidays, they repeat me that it is without a doubt the best house of Hogwart!

- The bravest and the strongest?! Forget it, you have no chance, answered the girl."

While the boy, growing pink slightly, got apparently ready to answer thoroughly to the girl that he was certainly much braver than her, James clears up the throat.

Both children turned towards him.

"Can we sit down here? He asked in raising eyebrows.

- yes, of course ", answered the boy by shrugging, as if it was an obvious fact.

Albus, James and Rose sat down in front of both children.

As the two others refused apparently to pursue their conversation in front of unknowns, there was a silence which lasted almost one minute, during which nobody dared to be the one who would speak the first one.

The girl asked finally:

"You are in first year?

- Yes, answered Albus. We two, he added in indicating Rose and himself.

- I am in the second year ", says James, giving itself suddenly an air more important than the others.

The look of the boy was then illuminated.

"Really? In which house are you? he asked James, the look glittering with admiration.

-Gryffindor, answered James.

- Cool! You must be tremendously brave, then! the boy exclaimed, looking like somebody having found his idol and model.

- Yes, a little, smiles to him James, raising a proud smile.

- Just a little, then", mumbled Albus , what made Rose burst out.

James kicked his brother, furious that he dares to laugh at him in front of this little boy who so much seemed to admire him.

"Stop! exclaimed Rose of an authoritarian tone.

Then she turned to their two new companions.

"What is your name? she asked them with a friendly smile.

- I am Hannah Finnigan, answered the girl by shaking hands that Rose tightened at her.

- And I am Oliver Grint, answered the boy who was next to her. And you? What is your name?

- I am Rose Weasley, and these two strange guys whom you see there are my cousins, Albus and James Potter, she added in noticing that both brothers had begun giving themselves nudges while she had the back turned.

-Hey! exclaimed Albus, outraged. James is a strange guy, but leave me except all this, please!

-Well, could you stop, you two? ", exclaimed Rose, more and more irritated by their grotesque behavior.

The children spent the largest part of the travel to discuss about the various houses for the girls, and the Quidditch for the boys.

After a while, a lady pushing a trolley filled with sweets passed in front of their compartment.

"Do you want something? ", she asked with a kind smile.

The children took a little of all that there was on the trolley. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans , Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties, as well as licorice wands, about which Rose had always been fond of.

They stuffed themselves with candies, and the boys completed their collection of cards of Chocolate Frogs.

The sun already began to lie down when they decided finally to put their wizard dresses. A little later, the train slows down its running.

"We arrive, murmured Rose of an over strung air.

- We had guessed, answered James of an ironic tone. I leave you, I promised to my friends to take a diligence with them.

- YOU also promised to dad, mom, uncle and auntie that you would watch after us! exclaimed Albus by looking at his brother.

- What, do not tell me that you are afraid? answered James. Do not worry, children, I'll see you in the Great Hall, for the sorting ceremony ".

And he went away without turning around more.

Rose, Albus, Oliver and Hannah followed the first years, which went to a gigantic man who seemed to surprise several students, who made one step aside by realizing that it was not an element of the set but a real person.

Not surprised at all, Albus declared by arriving at its height:

"Good evening Hagrid!

- Good evening Albus, good evening my little Rose! It is good to see you, you know. How are your parents?

- Very well, and they wanted to say "hello" to you! exclaimed Rose with a smile.

- satisfied to see that they do not forget the old Hagrid! They were funny small chaps, believe me, when they were studying here. Sacred hotheads … "

After these few nostalgic words, Hagrid snorted a little, seemed to recover, and declared with a loud voice:

"Well, first years, here please! "

And they left all following Hagrid, accompanied with the other young wizards among whom some wondered what would happened to them, others already knowing it worried about it rather.

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed your reading. Please send some reviews, it will be nice :) and if one of you find an error of translation, please tell me. See you soon for the next chapter :)-Summer_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! I decided to publish the second chapter of this fan fiction now that I have enough time :). I hope the first chapter pleased you, and of course I also hope this chapter will please you._

_It will be longer than the first, which was a simple introduction to the story._

_So, Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapter 2: the sorting ceremony:**

Hagrid took the first years up to a big black lake, which would have been invisible in the night darkness if it had not reflected the light of the uncountable windows of the castle, perched on the hill on the other bank.

Boats waited for them on the lake.

Hagrid asked them to put itself four by boats. So, Rose and Albus rose in theirs with Hannah and Oliver, with whom they had had time to create bonds of friendship during their train journey.

When they were all well installed, Hagrid taking a boat to him alone, boats were suddenly navigate alone on the lake, which on their passage was traveled by stirs making the reflections of the lights of Hogwarts quiver.

The castle, its dark silhouette standing out against the deep darkness, was of an exceptional unlimitedness.

Rose and Albus had not imagined themselves that Hogwarts would be so big, in spite of what said James about it. To frighten them, doubtless, he had decreed that he had needed several months to find a way and not get lost any more by running from a class to the other.

After a while during which our heroes spent their time to observe their future school from all angles, boats passed under a curtain of ivy which masked the entrance of a tunnel lit by lanterns, which apparently went under the castle. When boats had accosted, Hagrid came down by making produce in its boat a grating of the most disturbing, and asked to the first years to follow him, what was difficult for some, because the way they borrowed was rather stiff, and Hagrid was far ahead them with his big legs.

The pupils climbed along a passage cut in the rock and finally went out. They went up the side of a hill, passed a gate topped with two stone winged wild boars, then finally stopped in front of the immense and impressive doors of the majestic castle. Hagrid struck three knocks on the door, three so impressive knocks that they resounded in the black night.

After a while of silence, in the course of which the pupils wriggled to see what happened and why they did not move forward any more, the doors opened without whoever needed to pull them from the inside. Some, doubtless the moldus born, were very surprised with it and opened round eyes before trying to settle towards the bottom of the group, slightly frightened by what they had just seen.

The pupils entered an immense hall, and Hagrid, in the big confusion of some who had begun to become used to his reassuring presence, left them let there without giving them more indications. Before leaving, he addresses to Rose and to Albus a reassuring smile as well as a wink of eye, trying to make them understand that they had no reason to be afraid and that everything would happened for the best. But if Rose did not seem to doubt so much therefore, Albus, him, did not manage to make so that his stomach comes loose and stops producing strange gurglings.

"You are hungry? Same Rose after a while asked him.

- no no, not at all ", answered her Albus, growing pink slightly, because he had hoped that nobody would notice it.

A woman of certain age made then her apparition. She wore a big hat and her hair was knotted in a tight bun, which was only stressing its severe air. " The air of somebody whom it is better not to annoy", thought Albus, far from suspecting that his father had thought exactly the same thing the very first time as he met this woman.

The pupils approached. She looked at them with piercing eyes, as piercing as those of a cat.

" Welcome to Hogwarts, she declared. I am professor McGonnagall. I am the professor of metamorphosis, directress of Gryffondor and also directress of this school. During your stay here you will learn what the noble art of magic is. Hogwarts will be for you as a second home. Now, please follow me ".

She made the pupils pass in a room smaller than the first one, and, when Rose and Albus passed in front of her, she seemed one moment to recognize them, and sent them an imperceptible smile before taking back her strict air and coming before the group of pupils, in front of who was now an immense double door.

"In a few moments, resumed professor McGonnagall, the doors of the Great Hall will open and you will join the others. But before you will have to pass a test, to determine in which house you will be sent. Hogwarts counts within it four houses, which have for name Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Every house presents different values, according to which you will be sorted. During your schooling, the house to which you will be sent will be for you as a second family. You will sleep in the same dormitory, will follow the same class, and will spend your free time in the same common room. You have also to know that if any good result will make win points to your house, any breach of the rules will make it lose. At the end of the year, the house having collected most of the points will have the honor to obtain the Four Houses cup ".

Albus and Rose already knew all this; their parents had explained to them how the school functioned. The two young people had apparently remained blocked on the "test" word.

Rose swallows. Although she knew what the test was, she really hoped to go to Gryffondor. Her mother had gone to this house, as well as his father and all his family. She did not want to become a burden for her family. She remembered very well the words his father had told to her of a detached tone, before she says to him her "farewells", at the station: "If you do not belong to Gryffondor, we disinherit you ". Even if her mother asserted that it was a joke, she was afraid of knowing what would be their reaction if she did not go to Gryffondor.

Albus did not certainly feel better than her cousin. Once the professor left them, the pupils had all begun discussing with excitement about the "test" which waited for them. Certain children, having been raised in families of wizards, enjoyed persuading the Muggles-born that the test which was going to happen was very difficult, and that if they missed it they would be sent back to their home with the impossibility to study to Hogwarts.

Albus knew well that it was not nasty, but he could not refrain from feeling a little of pity towards these poor children, who seemed more and more terrified.

At the same time, he was not sure that if they had known what really was the Sorting they would have been reassured. It was enough to see him, the knees trembled and his heart pounded. He was so much afraid of going to Slytherin that it made him sick.

His father might tell him that the famous director of Hogwarts whose name he also bore had belonged to Slytherin, and had been a man with a big heart and with an unlimited courage, he knew perfectly well that the house Slytherin was not very estimated, and that many wizards having studied had badly turned after their studies.

"Are you okay, Albus? Hannah of a worried air asked him. You are quite weak. It looks like you ate Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans with the taste of vomit …

- no, do not worry, tried to reassure her Albus. I am well, I am very well ".

But although trying to give himself a brave air, he felt good that he had to look ridiculous.

The minutes which followed seemed hours to the young wizards.

Finally the double door opened.

The pupils moved forward in an immense room, preceded by professor McGonnagall, who had made them put in rows. Four tables were perpendicularly aligned in the fifth which raised itself at the bottom of the room. Hagrid and other professors remained seated, the look fixed toward them, what was not made to make them comfortable.

They moved forward between two tables all around of which pupils bigger than them turned on their passage and looked at them with curiousity, and stopped only at the end of the room, in front of a small stool.

On this stool was an old patched hat, which seemed not to have been brought out of its cupboard since hundreds of years.

Suddenly, a wide tear opened at the edge of the hat, as a mouth.

The hat began then singing.

" I am in charge of the Sorting

I am in charge of choosing,

For each of you a house

Which, of course, corresponds to you.

At Gryffindor go the bravest

They are courageous and fearless.

Those of Hufflepuff will be quiet

And their patience is unmatched.

Ravenclaw are hard-working

In their work they are painstaking.

Slytherin are clever,

Difficult to fool them!

Do not worry or be afraid,

The sorting hat does not make mistakes

Young pupils now approach you

That I could indicate your house! ".

At the end of the poem of the Sorting Hat, all the pupils and the professors sat around tables applauded, while first years, ignoring voluntarily the last two sentences of the hat, took great care to stay in a reasonable distance of this strange object endowed with word and with consciousness.

But apparently, the old hat had not been brought here in the only purpose to sing.

Professor McGonnagall approached the stool and, at its left, took out folds of her green cape a long list of names written on a parchment.

She called one by one the pupils, who, some more frightened than the others, advanced on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on the head.

The hat, sometimes taking the time to think, always shouted the name of the house in which he sent the pupil.

None of the pupils seemed disappointed by the choice of the Sorting Hat, what reassured Albus. After all, maybe his father was right. Maybe the Sorting Hat would take into account its choice.

"Hannah Finnigan", called then professor McGonnagall.

The friend of Rose and Albus left them to advance toward the old hat.

Although trying apparently to hide her anxiety, she had changed color by hearing her name.

With trembled hands, she pushed the hat on her head, rocking nervously her legs between the feet of the stool.

The Sorting Hat did not put a lot of time to decide:

"RAVENCLAW! ", he exclaimed finally.

The table of Ravenclaw welcomed Hannah with noisy applauses, and the new friend of Rose and Albus seemed happy to go to this house.

Oliver was the next one to pass under the impressive hat, which, after a moment of reflection, sent him to Gryffondor.

While the table of the red and gold now never seemed to want to stop applauding, Albus and Rose noticed that Oliver sent a grimace to Hannah, and seemed to tell her that naturally he had been right.

Hannah raised the chin of a haughty air and pretended not to notice it.

The tour of a certain Scorpius Malefoy came, after a while.

Albus did not know that it was possible to have hair so clear. He had even believed, by having a blow of circular eye at the room in which they were before entering the Great Hall, that he had white hair, and had thought that he had dyed them himself.

But Scorpius had no white hair, although they were so clear blond that it was confusing.

He was sent to Slytherin, and seemed to be delighted at it, while the table of greens and silver welcomed him warmly.

Albus had heard about Malefoy, in particular by his uncle and his grandfather, which never said something good about this family.

But his father repeated him that it was not because Malefoy's family had a bad reputation in the family that he had necessarily to place Scorpius in the category of the bad people. His aunt Hermione seemed to think the same thing, and often reprimanded her husband when he spoke Malefoy.

Albus thought from now on several minutes about the case of the young Malefoy, and had not realized that professor McGonnagall had called him.

When Rose elbowed him, and when he noticed that the professor gave at him a little bit severe look, he grows pink and advanced up to the stool.

Before putting the hat on the head, he spotted his brother at the table of the red now. He fixed at him.

Swallowing, the Sorting Hat on his head, Albus waited that he imposes him his judgment.

" _Potter … Potter, a name which begins to become very too common to my taste, if you want my opinion. Then you know that I hesitated to send your father to Slytherin? I hesitate to do the same thing with your brother also, moreover. It was a smart young. You too, seem rather cunning_".

Albus felt his blood freezing in its veins. He thought then of all his strengths that he did not want, for nothing in the world, to go to Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat had what seemed to be a snigger.

"_It is strange. Me, a so old hat, I have the impression to come back from years behind when your father putted me on his head. He said to me exactly the same thing than you, you know? But Slytherin is far from being a bad house, even if it acquired a rather bad reputation but if such is your choice, I cannot oppose to it._

GRYFFINDOR! ".

Albus realized that it was ended that when he heard the applauses and the shouts of joy rise of the table of the red now.

Then, slowly, not to wake up of what he was afraid to be only a wonderful dream, he lifted slowly the edge of the hat.

No, there was no doubt. It was good the table of Gryffondor which applauded him(it) to break hands.

An immense smile displaying on his face, he returned the hat to professor McGonnagall and rushed to his new house, sitting between Oliver and his brother, who reserved him an ovation.

"HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER! ", he exclaimed above all the others, so that all can hear him.

Albus reddens. He had never noticed how important he was for his brother. He was satisfied to notice that James, in spite of his sometimes tasteless practical jokes, really liked him.

" Do not take the habit, brother. The next time you will hear me tell you something of kind, it will be when you will have obtained your OWL.

- I thought it ", answered Albus by elbowing to his brother.

But they kept silent immediately.

Without they realize it, Rose had advanced toward the stool, and had put the Sorting Hat on her head.

Albus was almost also nervous as during its own passage.

He had already been friend with Rose, he could not imagine to be in another house than her. It would be even maybe ready to move to Slytherin if his cousin was sent to it. Furthermore, he new how important it was for her to belong to Gryffondor.

Rose pushed the nails in the stool on which she sat so much her nervousness was big.

" _Weasley! Again! I've to believe that I shall never be cleared of this name. It is not so bad, after all. You know, before your father studied here, I had not suspected a single moment that the name of Weasley would become almost so famous as the name of Potter. Oh, but chatted enough, after all, you must be impatient to join the others._

GRYFFINDOR! ".

Rose pushed a shout of joy before putting back the Sorting Hat to professor McGonnagall and joining the others by running.

Hannah, at Ravenclaw's table, applauded her with frenzy and made her a big sign of the hand to show her her enjoyment.

Rose smiled to her, and went to sit down in front of her two cousins.

"You see? She told Albus. It was not so terrible, after all!

- dare to say to myself that you did not stop breathing when he was about to announce your house! Albus exclaimed.

- … Well. You are right. IT WAS horrible. But it is passed, and we are once again all combined! Oh dear, when shall I finally be cleared of you two?

-HEY! ", exclaimed James and Albus together, while Rose burst of a crystalline laugh.

* * *

_The End ! ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The sorting hat's song was very hard to imagine, I hope it was not so terrible, I tried to translate it from French to English ( because I'm writting this fan fiction in these two languages ). Maybe you could comment about it with some reviews ? please ? Just one ?_

_See you soon for the next chapter :)-Summer_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, How are you ? I hope you enjoyed the precedent chapter. Today, I want to publish the third chapter !_

_My cousin and I decided to be faithful to JK Rowling's version, even if it is really difficult to do as good as her ;)_

_I hope this chapter will please you, so Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Beginnings to Hogwarts :**

When all the pupils were sorted, and when the rumour of the conversations had a bit calmed down, the directress got up, looking around the room with a piercing look, and gave three small knocks of her silver fork on her crystal glass.

" I would like first of all, she declared, to say welcome to the new pupils of Hogwarts, who are now sorted and will have to tempt everything to make their house's pride. And I also had to remind you that it is absolutely forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest without being accompanied with professor Hagrid, as well as in the right wing of the fourth floor, and no account will be conceivable. Thank you for your understanding. And, of course, that the banquet begins!".

She banged in her hands, and then any sorts of varied dishes with absolutely delicious smells appeared suddenly on the various tables.

Some caviar, chicken, French fries, jumped potatoes, some pudding, sweets…the paradise for the young wizards, who, having for the great majority nothing eaten since the small snack of Poudlard Express, heard their stomach gurgling for quite a while.

After a moment of surprise, the first years threw themselves unceremoniously on the dishes that the oldest had already partially begun to empty.

Rose does not fill her plate a lot. The young Weasley had always had a light appetite, and to see her two cousins stuffing as pigs got made her sick.

" You could take time at least to savour what you eat, she told them after a while. It is delicious, but I am certain that you do not even realize it, when I see the quantities of food of which you manage to gobble up in record time!

- We are hungry, answered James, with the mouth full of chips. It is not of our fault if we did not eat since hours!

- And then, if you want to know, increases Albus, nothing has ever seemed so delicious to me!

- … Delighted to learn it ", Rose said by seeing James stammered to put a whole potato in his mouth.

At the end of the dinner, while some people just ended their dessert, professor McGonnagall got up again, and asked to the prefects of every house to lead the first years in their dormitories.

The prefect of Gryffindor, a boy of sixth year who seemed at the same time kind and rather strict to manage a whole sixth first years class without any difficulty, stood up from the table, then made a sign to the first years of his house and asked them to follow him.

" We are finally going to sleep! ", Rose declared, because once the swallowed dinner she had begun to feel the fatigue seizing her little by little.

From now on, she did not dream more than about a thing: that someone indicate her where was her bed, so that she can collapse there and sleep well until the next day.

Other pupils, going out of the Great Hall, soon had the surprise to be taking stairs which apparently did not want to stay in place.

The pupils were open-mouthed in front of this.

" Do not worry, declared the prefect, by seeing that the speed of the pupils had slowed down. Stairs move ceaselessly, but it is easy to find a mark not to be lost. Remember simply that you will always have to pass in front of this portrait before being able to reach your common room.

-Nice to meet you, very dear children ", declared kindly the old man being in the portrait, before bowing very low before the new pupils, who walked in front of him of a and seemed to be bewildered.

They pursued their way, before to stop in front of a so big portrait that it took all the space from the ground to the ceiling.

This portrait represented a corpulent woman, wearing a dress of satin and pearls in its hair carefully brushed.

" The password, asked the big lady to the prefect, causing the exclamation of several pupils, certainly muggle-born, who were not used to see such magic events.

-Pumpkin Pasties ", announced the prefect, to whom the intervention of the big lady seemed completely justified and normal.

The portrait of the big lady revolved to let appear an opening in the stony wall.

They crossed the opening, and a long corridor leading in a small, round, and warm room. There were a fireplace in the hearth there of which a fire light, as well as big armchairs which seemed soft and very comfortable.

Rose wished during a moment to drop in one of them so much she was tired, but the prefect did not apparently seem to want to leave them in peace.

" Come on here, he announced, showing appointing a wooden board being in a corner of the room. On this notice board, you will find during the year all the informations concerning the school, the events which will occur there, as for example the date of the matches of Quidditch, and sometimes notes of the professors indicating the displacement of certain courses. It is thus necessary to glance at it as often as possible. Well! After this necessary information, let me show you your dormitories. The dormitory of the boys is at the top of the stairs, on the right, and the dormitory of the girls at the top of the stairs, on the left. Have a good night's sleep, and be ready for tomorrow! ".

Albus and Rose wished a good night to each other, before going up each in their respective dormitory.

The following morning, Albus woke up, he was of in a good mood.

The idea to be able to study the magic in the same school than his father, and also in the same house, made him being excited, and he did not wait more than a thing: that the courses begin.

Once dressed in his brand new dress of wizard, he went out of his dormitory to go in the dormitory reserved to the second years to go to wake his older brother.

" James! he whispered in shaking his brother in all directions. James, wake up! ".

But his efforts were vain. He perfectly knew that he had managed to wake his brother, but that was not the problem: James pretended to sleep only because he wanted his brother to let him alone.

But Albus began to be used.

He went then to the common room, and returned in the dormitory a few moments later, a glass of pumpkin juice in the hand, and began to spill the content of his glass on the head of his brother, who probably not expected it, because he recovered suddenly by inspiring a big breath of air, as if he brought out the head of the water after thirty seconds of snorkelling.

" What?! No, it is not me, I swear you that this time that is not me, I did nothing wrong! the poor boy, making understand to his brother that he had fallen asleep again during the little of time which it had been necessary to Albus to fetch the juice of pumpkin in the common room.

- relaxes you, James, chuckled Albus. It is only me! ".

James gave then to Albus a look of madman which the latter was not ready to forget, while he burst out laughing together with one of his companions of house, called Sebastian, which he had met the day before.

" You will pay that, brother", James to the address of his brother whistled by trying to mop itself with his T-shirt, preferring to go away towards the common room (still in pyjamas) not to undergo more mockeries from his companions of dormitory.

Having managed to calm his laugh, Albus, always of an excellent mood, decided to go to join Rose, who from now waited for him in the common room, installed in the most comfortable armchair.

" You slept well? she asked to his cousin, seeing him going out of the dormitory of his brother, deciding not to ask himself too many questions.

- Very well, thank you, answered her Albus by sitting down in front of her. And you?

- As a marmot.

- You looked at our timetable of today? asked Albus, who had always had difficulty in reminding this kind of thing.

- Very certainly, answered him Rose. We begin with a common course of botany with Slytherin ".

Albus was not delighted to learn that they should spend their first hour of the day with the Slytherins, but it was not enough to tarnish his mood.

He went to the Great Hall, in which Rose, Sebastian and himself took a copious breakfast before going to greenhouses.

They were a little early; also they did not expect that their professor is already present.

" Neville certainly wanted to mark the occasion, declared Rose to two others. Sorry… I want to say Mr Longbottom.

- Why do you talk about Neville? stammered Albus, not certain to understand.

- Do not tell me that you have forgotten! reprimanded him Rose. He did not stop speaking about it, the last time when he came home! And did you not see him, Yesterday, sit at the table of the professors?

- By the Merlin's beard, but yes! Albus exclaimed by giving himself a big pat onto the forehead. Mom even asked to James to spend him hello, before we got in the train! I had completely forgotten.

- You know personally a professor of Hogwarts?! Sebastian with envy exclaimed. What a chance! I am certain that you will be favoured.

- I do not hope! answered Rose. It would be inequitable. And then, I do not think that Neville is like that… I mean… Mr Longbottom. For God's sake, I am going to have difficulty to taking the habit".

By approaching the greenhouse, they heard suddenly a noise of broken clay, followed by a swearword.

Intrigued, the three companions approached the door of the greenhouse, which had remained half-opened.

" Professor? ", Rose dared shyly by perceiving a silhouette squatted on the ground.

A small piercing shout rings, and, by trying to recover, the professor collided rather violently the head with a table.

" It is already the hour of the course?! He exclaimed. No, it is not possible; I am never going to bring out there! I… ".

Neville, massing his skull, then seemed to recognize two of the young pupils who stood up in front of him.

" Rose! Albus! That pleases me to see you! He exclaimed in drying itself the forehead with the back of the hand. And you too… pupil whose name I do not know and by Merlin's beard where I put this damned list …

- You need help, Neville? proposed Albus, catching an outraged eye of Rose which seemed to mean that we do not address like that to a professor.

- Oh no, it is kind to you, children, I need to manage to handle myself, I shall get used to… anyway damned list, by Merlin's beard, where …

- Is it not that? asked for Sebastian, by removing from bottom his sole a long piece of parchment.

- Exact! Neville exclaimed restlessly by getting back his invaluable list. Thank you, thank you very much! Erm… what is your name?

- Sebastian, answered the latter with a smile.

- Well, Sebastian, I award two points to Gryffindor, declared Neville. But the course should not delay beginning, no? You would do better to wait outside that the other pupils arrive ".

Albus, Rose and Sebastian ran, and went out from the greenhouse by hoping for each that the course would take place for best.

The rest of the pupils did not delay arriving: Oliver, who still slept when Albus and Sebastian had left the dormitory, joined them by mumbling that anyway he had never been very early.

The Slytherins made in their turn their appearance: pupils' band which seemed derisive and sneaky, and which did not make a good impression to Albus, which noticed among them the presence of Scorpius, which did not seem to be of the most talkative.

When the hour of the course had come, and when the pupils of every class had put themselves in rows, professor Longbottom went out of the greenhouse in a panic, his hat on crooked, and holding firmly his pupils' list in his hand.

" Hello, all! he declared with a slightly trembling voice. Erm… come on here, please! ".

According to his instructions, the pupils entered the greenhouse number one, certain pupils of Slytherin whispering that with a professor like that they were going to have fun, what worried Rose.

At the beginning, professor Longbottom began to quote names registered on his list, to verify that no pupil was missing.

When he fell on the name of Malefoy, he almost choked on his saliva, and looked for the heir of his former enemy who had quite naturally raised the hand to indicate his presence to the professor.

For their first course, the pupils had to try to take care of a rather particular plant, roots of which tried to wind around the wrists of the pupils when they looked somewhere else.

Rose teamed up with Albus, and Oliver with Sebastian.

While Albus did not succeed in getting rid of the embrace of the plant, which attacked from now on in his arm, the small fervent knocks of Rose's wand changing nothing to the situation, one of the Slytherins burst out laughing, saying that he had never attended some thing of more ridiculous, what made rise the red to the cheeks of Albus, who was ready to answer, but was cut by a person from whom it did not certainly wait that he takes its defence. Or at least he _seemed_ to have taken his defence.

" You are not capable of doing better than he, answered Scorpius of a completely neutral tone. Then keep silent, and concentrates you rather on your plant ".

Indeed, the plant of the young Slytherin had just seized his leg, and one second later the latter spread out on the ground, under the roar of laughter of his companions, and the exclamations of professor Longbottom who tried vainly to tear away the plant to her victim, who began moaning " HELP ", panicked.

At the end an hour, Albus and Rose thought that finally, one period with the Slytherins was not so terrible, and they hoped largely that it would always take place like that.

" He is strange, this Scorpius, declared sudden Oliver.

- Strange? answered Rose.

- Yes, increases Sebastian. He belongs to Slytherin, and he does not even defend his companions!

- If his companions are wrong, I do not see where is the problem, answered the young Weasley.

- THAT IS the problem. After all what my father and yours told us on the father of Scorpius, I expected to fall on a bad and unbearable rotten kid.

- It is always better to judge it by oneself! ", concludes Rose.

And the four companions pursued their road, for fear of arriving late to the following course.

* * *

_The end ! I was happy to write about Neville in this chapter, he is my favourite character._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, don't worry, I will publish the next chapter very soon ! Goodbye :)-Summer_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! My cousin and I are happy to tell you that the fourth chapter is online ;)_

_But, unfortulately, in one week, I will not can publish one chapter per day anymore, because I will go to the University and have a lot of work... but don't worry, the story will continue, and my cousin will be happy to help me to publish some chapters._

_We wanted to say thank you to our faithful readers, we are happy to see that this fan fiction has a great success :D._

_And now, enjoy your reading ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapter 4: a day rich in adventures:**

As Albus, Rose, Oliver and Sebastian had had a free period, they decided to separate themselves, Rose preferring to go to the library to begin her homework of metamorphosis, while Albus, Oliver and Sebastian had gone next to the Quidditch stadium, hoping to be able to see the recruitment of the members of the team of Gryffindor.

" Is it true that your brother is going to try to become a member of the team? asked for Oliver to Albus, his eyes shining with excitation.

- Yes, answered Albus. He would want to become a seeker, as our father. I really hope that he will be added. He spent his entire summer to speak to us about these qualifications; he would certainly be very disappointed not to be a member of the team.

- And I understand him! increases Sebastian. I am also disappointed not to be a member of the team.

- You are only in first year! pointed out Oliver by frowning.

- Yes, it is what I say, answered Sebastian by turning towards him. I am disappointed not to be able to be a member of the team. Nevertheless, I do not even know how to rise on a broomstick. My parents never let me done; they find that it is dangerous.

- Look! ", exclaimed then Albus by firing at the sleeve of his two companions.

The two others turned in the direction that their friend indicated to them, and noticed that a consequent crowd of pupils went to the stadium of Quidditch.

"It is time!", exclaimed Albus by running towards the stadium, followed closely by the two others.

Pupils of all the ages penetrated on the stadium, a light of respect in their look for some, seeming conqueror for the others.

James was one of the youngest. Obviously, because allowing exception, no pupil of first year had the right to be a member of the team.

Albus and James of course knew that there were some exceptions: their father had been the youngest player for a century to join the Quidditch's Gryffindor's team, and had even received a broomstick from professor McGonnagall while he was still in first year.

He was the best seeker of the History of Hogwarts, and had made win many matches to the team of Gryffindor.

It was why James seemed so anxious: because the reputation of his father was from now on his shoulders, and that he was afraid of not honouring it.

He noticed, in the stands, the presence of his young brother, who addressed him big signs, and it helped him to fell more courageous.

He inspired, stood up straight a little more, and, when the captain of the team asked them all to group together, he was among the first ones to advance.

" He is really brave! admired him Oliver, not leaving the oldest of the brothers Potter of the eyes.

- He pretends, answered Albus, but I am certain that he is very anxious. … But it is true that he has courage. After all, who would not be afraid in such a moment? ".

While the first pupils began to undergo tests according to the posts that they wanted to occupy (the team searched a beater and a catcher), Rose appeared, walking up the stands to join the others, seeming breathless.

" Where were you? Albus asked her by leaving her a place to sit down.

- Yes, they have already chosen a beater, you almost missed James' tour! increases Oliver.

- Sorry, panted Rose who had apparently roamed to arrive in time. I was held up …

- How exactly? wanted to know Albus, curious.

- You will chat later, you two! Sebastian exclaimed by pointing a finger towards the ground. Look, it is James' turn! ".

Indeed, James had advanced toward the captain of the team, and had just bestridden his broomstick, seeming paler than usually.

" Good luck, James! ", shouted him Albus and Rose while he passed in front of them.

To test the reflexes of the young Potter, the players of the team used at first tennis balls, and were delighted to notice that James caught up them all without exception.

Then the captain of the team delivered the Golden Snitch.

" They received Madam Hooch authorization to do that ", Oliver murmured, following James' performance with admiration.

Albus pushed with the others a shout of joy when his older brother closed the hand on the Golden Snitch.

" He did it fast! Sebastian wondered.

-Our father has already made best times than that, pointed out to him Albus. But it is true that he was brilliant. I am persuaded that he will have this post ".

Others eventually thought that Albus would be doubtless very talented in Divination, because James was passed in the first ones, and nobody had surpassed him, so he had the honour to join the team of Gryffindor.

" James pay attention, tell him Albus when he had removed his Quidditch dress. Now, every time Gryffindor will lose a match, everybody will put back the fault on you!

- Who tells you that Gryffondor is going to lose anything? answered James with a half-smile. Now, I'm in the team…

- It is true that they are really very lucky, you are tremendously talented! Oliver exclaimed, always seeming to dedicate the same admiration to James.

- You are perfectly right! James answered him. I like you, you know.

- It is necessary to say that you are not used to receive so many compliments, at home ", laughed Albus, before making one step aside to avoid the pat that James had tried to strike him on the head.

When the older brother had left them to go to join his friends and to celebrate his admission in the team, Albus turned toward his cousin.

" By the way! he exclaimed. You did not tell us what delayed you at the point to almost miss James' performance!

- Oh, it was nothing important, you know, answered Rose. I left the library to join you before you penetrated into the stadium, but I have meet Scorpius Malefoy, and …

- What?! Sebastian exclaimed. What does he told you?! He will pay this and…

- Calm down! answered Rose. He told nothing nasty to me, quite the opposite! He just asked me where the metamorphosis class was, because he knew that we had already attended this class a little earlier during the day. Then, as I was not capable of explaining it to him, even if it made me make a detour, I accompanied him up to the classroom to assure me that he will not get lost.

- You are too kind with him, answered automatically Oliver. We are not friends with Slytherins!

- And then, maybe he specially ask you for it to you only because he wanted you to arrive late and to miss James' performance, pointed out Albus.

- And you, you became paranoiac after only a day of class, it is absurd, answered Rose by holding her eyes, before going to join her friends, who since several moments made her big signs of the hand since the other end of the lawn.

- ah, girls ", deteriorated Sebastian by holding his eyes, before following two others, who had pursued their road.

The three boys saw Rose only at dinner time. She joined them at the table having made a friendly sign of the hand to Hannah, the young Ravenclaw that Albus, Oliver and she had met in the train, and to another girl with the thick hair dark brown and very frizzy, which wore big glasses which she went back up ceaselessly on her nose with her index. Albus noted, by observing the badge of the latter and by seeing her joining her table, that she belonged to Hufflepuff.

" Sebastian, declared Rose immediately seated, Lauren asks me to remind you not forgetting to begin your homework of metamorphosis before the next class takes place.

- You know this girl? asked curiously for Oliver to Sebastian, who blushed.

- it is my cousin, he mumbled in giving a black look to the girl of Hufflepuff, who began to stick out the tongue to him before re-concentrating on the contents of her plate.

- I did not know that it was possible that two members of the same family are separated within the school, pointed out Oliver.

- Of course yes! Albus answered him. When he studied here, my father knew two sisters, Padma and Parvati Patil. Padma belonged to Serdaigle, while Parvati belonged to Gryffondor".

The four companions pursued their meal silently.

The look of Albus was attracted nevertheless soon by something of disturbing.

At the table of the professors, the directress addressed restlessly small professor Flitwick. She seemed to be worry.

" Does it happened something to professor McGonnagall? asked for Albus to James. She looks worried …

- she is irritated because a pupil of my class transformed her stool into a wart hog. She probably would not be angry, if the wart hog had not been carried away and had not brought down her on buttocks. She became crazy there! ", answered him his brother with a snigger.

But, deep down in his heart, Albus could not refrain from thinking that there was something else behind all this.

Professor McGonnagall crossed one half-second his look, and took back immediately a normal expression, as if she tried not to arouse the suspicions, but unfortunately for her, she confirmed what thought the young Potter.

While his companions and he tried to find alone the way back of their common room, Albus told them what he had just assisted.

" She really looked worried, or just annoyed and tired? asked for Rose when he had finished his narrative.

- She really looked worried! answered Albus. You know well that I don't imagine myself things!

- the last time when a gnome spread panic in grandma's garden, you were the first one to say that a baby arachnid walked in the garden, and my father was not any more able to put one foot in the grass for months! ", answered Rose, making Oliver and Sebastian laugh.

Albus reddens slightly, but answered nothing.

His cousin could well think of what she wanted, after all, he was certain of what he had seen.

While Sebastian and Rose outstripped them a little, discussing the class of potion which would take place the next day at first light, Oliver fired at the sleeve of Albus.

" And if that had something to do with what is in the right wing of the fourth floor? He asked the look brilliant of excitement.

- Why do you want that there is something there low? answered Albus by frowning.

- Think about it! answered Oliver. Why professor McGonnagall would forbid the pupils to go in this place if there was not of dangerous hidden there?

-Maybe that you are right, answered Albus by shrugging. But, anyway, it does not belong to us to take care of this kind of thing. If there is something of dangerous there, I am certain that the professors will know how to make it stop. You know what? We should forget all this, and to concentrate us on our classes.

- You are afraid? Oliver asked him.

- No, lied Albus. But my father enough had troubles during his studies here so that I do not want to get involved in what something like that ".

Oliver holds his eyes, and both joined the others before the portrait of the Big Lady closes in front of them.

They stayed enough late in their common room, to end a homework of metamorphosis rather difficult than professor McGonnagall had given to them.

Rose was the first one to rise to her dormitory, and the three others did not delay imitating her, while James and his friends' band still remained little longer in the common room to celebrate the victory of the elder son Potter.

In spite of what he had told to Oliver, in spite of his will not to dive head first into the troubles, Albus was not able to refrain from thinking of the expression profoundly worried of professor McGonnagall, and from wondering if it well had something to do with the right wing of the fourth floor.

Even when he eventually puts falls asleep, finally, he had a nightmare and it until the next day in the morning.

* * *

_That's all ! We hope you enjoyed this chapter ;). We thought it was a good idea to talk more about Scorpius, who will certainly be a key character of the story._

_We hope ( really really hope ^^ ) to have some reviews, it will be encouraging, you know ;)._

_Waiting for these reviews, I say you see you soon ;)-Summer_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! How are you ?_

_We hope the fourth chapter pleased you, even if we don't have yet any reviews, what is a bit disappointing._

_Well, the readers are numerous, so we will continue to publish the chapters._

_The fifth chapter is online, we hope you will enjoy it, and manifest maybe a little bit more enthusiasm._

_However, good reading :)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapter 5: a discovery of the most surprising:**

The next day, while they waited all in front of the door of the dungeons that their very first class of potions takes place, Sebastian was joined by his cousin of Hufflepuff.

Albus, who to there had seen her only by far, noticed at once that she seemed to be very nice. She smiled ceaselessly.

" What do you think we are going to study, in a first time? She asked them.

- I think that for our first class, professor Slughorn will make us take notes rather than to introduce us directly to the practice, answered her Rose.

- I hope well! muttered Oliver. In my family, they were all without any talent in potions; I prefer not to know how it would be for me.

- But one day, you will have to do your proofs", pointed out to him Albus while professor Slughorn rode up.

The old wizard let in them to the sombre dungeon, sending to their passage a beaming smile to Albus and to Rose.

" Why does he smiles to me ? murmured Rose at her cousin. I do not remember that my father and him spent excellent moments together, when he was his professor!

-Maybe he eventually recognized your father as a heroe ", tempted Albus by shrugging.

Contrary to what Rose said to Lauren, professor Slughorn did not talked a lot of time before making them bring out their cauldrons.

" You see, he declared cheerfully to the address of his pupils who had put themselves in pairs, if there is a thing of which I can be really proud, it is my foresight. I thus decided that today you would prepare a potion against the cold, to make reserves for the next winter, which, I am sorry to announce it to you, risks to be particularly rough, according to the statements of professor Trelawney. Good! You are all grouped by pairs? Everybody has a cauldron for two? Fantastic! Open now your book of potions to the page three - hundred seventy two, and follow, please, the instructions which are given to you there! I shall cross the class to give you some advice. Good luck! ".

Sebastian had put himself in a group with his cousin, Albus with Rose, and Oliver with a pupil of Hufflepuff who seemed nice, but rather clumsy.

Oliver gave moreover a black look at his friends, thinking that they had meanly given up him( and that it was an injustice, because he was very certainly the least endowed of the group in potions.

While the preparation of their potion moved forward, and while Rose took care with pouring roots cut in slices from their cauldron, Albus had a fast blow of eye at Sebastian and Lauren.

These both there were apparently used to working together. Since the beginning of the class, they had almost exchanged no word, what had not prevented them from dividing up very fairly the tasks and to work with an impressive accuracy.

The professor Slughorn, passing next to their cauldron, had a very satisfied smile, and made no comment, what seemed to delight the young Hufflepuff and her cousin, who banged discreetly in the hand.

When the professor approached their respective cauldron, Albus made a face, because a blow of eye to the cauldron of the others had been enough for him to understand that they were very late.

" Your potion is too clear just a little, pointed out to them the it should have taken an emerald green colour, not green lawn. You should again add some roots before continuing".

At the end of the class, the best potion, which was made by Sebastian and Lauren, was rewarded by professor Slughorn, who awarded them five points each and assured them that he was going to give their cauldron to Mrs Pomfresh, so that she can use it for her reserves.

" How did you did that?! Oliver at the address of Sebastian exclaimed, while the Hufflepuffs went away in the direction of their next class. How can you prepare a potion without ever addressing the slightest word?! And make so that it is a real success ?!

- But it is easy! protested Sebastian by raising eyebrows. I indicate the ingredients and the necessary measures, she cuts and peels, and I overturn into the cauldron! You just have to get organized well ".

While the group of young Gryffindors had just spent one day of class very ordinary, and took from now on care with doing their homeworks in their common room, a small regular banging against the window behind them drew their attention.

Albus, who was the first one to turn towards the source of this little disturbing noise, was surprised noticing that his owl, that his parents had bought to him while he was going to make his entrance to Hogwarts, was held on the windowsill, and looked at him with its big eyes, the head tilted on the side.

Albus stood up and went to open him the window.

The bird flapped his wings a few moments, before settling on the shoulder of his owner, a small message was hung on the leg.

Albus undid the knot which held the scrap of paper to the leg of its owl, and caressed it affectionately before this one, having ruffled feathers, flies away again through the window opened in the direction of the aviary of the school.

" What is it? asked Oliver to his friend, curious, while himself and Sebastian recovered in their armchairs.

- a message of Hagrid, revealed them Albus. He suggests us coming to visit him before the sun is lying. We should hurry!

- do not tell me that you also know professor Hagrid! Sebastian at the address of Albus and Rose exclaimed. Definitely, I well found you both! If all the professors are your friends, or friends of your parents, we shall pass all our examinations easily!

- I am not so sure there, answered Rose. And then, I hope that it is not the only reason why you are friend with us, Sebastian?

- No, of course! Sebastian with a half-smile exclaimed. I also noticed that you were particularly intelligent. Moreover, would that disturb you to help me for our next homework of botany? ".

Knowing that he made fun, Rose and Albus exchanged a look before raising their eyes.

Then they decided, accompanied by Oliver and Sebastian, to hurry to go to visit Hagrid.

The house of Hagrid was in the park of the castle. It had a rather singular aspect: contrary to its owner, it was rather small; it was why she contained only a single room. Its walls were completely stone, and it had an unusual circular shape.

While the four Gryffindors approached of the house of the professor Hagrid by chatting cheerfully, a piercing shout drilled them eardrums, and all flattened themselves automatically hands on the ears.

Rose and Sebastian were surprised to feel a few moments later somebody hanging on strongly to their dress of wizard and hiding in their back, seeming to be terrified.

Both Gryffindors turned the head to the people who hang on firmly to the collar of their dress, and were surprised discovering that it was only Hannah Finnigan and Lauren, the cousin of Sebastian.

" Help! moans the latter by trampling fervently the lawn of the park. Help help help help help!

- To help who? wanted to know her cousin, frightened by her behaviour.

- To help me ! to help us, to … By the beard of Merlin, it was horrible! increases Hannah, trembling.

- Would it bother you to be a bit clearer? ", asked them Albus, who did not understand what they could have seen to be so scared.

Both girls one moment get them breath and their spirits back, before addressing again to the group of friends, which well realized in their terrorized expression that something had really happened.

" We had already advanced in our homework a little earlier during the day, stammered Lauren. Then …

- Then we had decided to go for a walk in the park, increases Hannah. We made the tour of the park, in passing next to the lake, then near the border of the forest. And …

- We did not enter in the forest! asserted Lauren. I promises you ! We contented with walking along it! Then we stopped, we sit to discuss a few about our favourite classes and eat some candies which my mother had sent to me by owl …

- and it is at this moment that we saw it! ", asserted Hannah, the bulging eyes of terror.

The four others exchanged a look. They didn't learn so more about what happened to their friends.

" And what did you saw that was so terrible? Rose, encouraging them asked them to continue.

- It was horrible! stammered Hannah.

- A face observed us, between the branches of a tree, increases Lauren.

- It was a very strange face, as child's face. But …

- But this face was not only pale, it was white! Snow-white, without any nuance of colour! Lauren exclaimed.

- And its eyes… they were… they iris were … Yellow! Erm… not canary yellow rather amber yellow …

- And this face was surrounded with a mane of hair very, very long, said Lauren. Auburn, I think. After all, no matter the colour. What is certain is that this face terrified us, and it took us by surprise, also. Then we ran away ".

Oliver had begun to go as pale as the two girls, and Sebastian tried to console his cousin who shivered.

As for Albus and Rose, they exchanged a worried look.

They knew that their companions would never have lied to them on a similar subject. But did not they have tended to exaggerate what they had seen with the panic?

" If somebody knows anything about this thing which you saw, declared Rose after a while, it is Hagrid. We were going to visit him. Why would not you come with us? You could ask him what it was and tell him your story ".

Laura and Hannah did not hesitate a single second, and followed gladly their friends.

Albus had to knock hardly once in the door of the hut.

The barkings of the big dog of the Hagrid rang, and one second later the bristly and smiling face of the professor appeared in the chink of the door.

" By the beard of Merlin! He exclaimed cheerfully. You bring a lot of friends! Come in, enter, children. I am going to prepare some more cups of tea ".

While Hagrid fussed, Rose took care with making sit her two friends, who were always in a state of shock.

Hagrid eventually realizes it, and frowned its bushy eyebrows.

" Well, what happens? It looks like you saw the spectre of the death! He exclaimed in looking alternately at Hannah and at Laura.

- it was maybe that ", squeaked Hannah turned to Laura, who supported her by shaking her head.

Hagrid burst of a sound laughter which made the walls of his hut tremble.

" Nonsense! He exclaimed. The spectre of the death! Haha! I had ever understood nothing of so absurd! The spectre of the death within Hogwarts!

- I heard that some unrespectable creatures had already hidden here! justified Lauren.

- Oh yes, of course! answered Hagrid. But the spectre of the Death…

-But its face was white! Really white!

-And its yellow eyes… it was terrifying! ".

Hagrid had strangely gone pale as Lauren had begun to speak about the yellow eyes. He seemed to have swallowed his tongue, and, a few moments later, the red rose to his cheeks little by little.

" No, no, you have to be mistaken, he stammered. I formally forbade her to approach the park, she always entered and get out near the forest. She would not have disobeyed …

- Forbad whom? Albus exclaimed with a suspicious look.

-Oh! stammered Hagrid. To nobody, I spoke to myself, I …

-Hagrid! Rose exclaimed. Hagrid, if you made something of illegal …

-But it is not illegal! answered Hagrid. … Technically! I mean nobody has ever established laws concerning…everybody thought that they had disappeared, then… ".

As the children looked at him, seeming to say that he had said too much or not enough, he sighs.

" Albus, Rose, I do not know if I have already told you to what extent you remind me your parents. Go, follow me, all. As for you - He turned to Hannah and Lauren, who had leaped up - know that you have nothing to be afraid of her. She has maybe a rather surprising appearance, but it is the kindest creature which can exist ".

Rose, who remembered having heard one day his father declare that Hagrid had probably not the same notion as everybody what concerned 'innocents and kind creatures ", began to be wary. But as the others she followed the professor without hesitating, she preferred to accompany them.

Hagrid, having verified that no professor went that way, took them in border of forest.

He stopped suddenly.

" EUGÉNIE! He exclaimed in a strong voice. COME HERE, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE, DON'T TRY TO HIDE! ".

In a first time, nothing occurred. Only the noise of the wind in trees answered to Hagrid.

But was it really the wind?

" Lowers from your tree, added Hagrid. I raise you for since long enough to know all your stratagems, my girl ".

And this is when they saw her.

Falling in front of them, the so dense hair that it was impossible to them in the a first time to distinguish her face, the skin of a white of snow, wings of butterfly in the back, a girl about six years was held there.

" Wings of butterfly?! Rose exclaimed suddenly. Hagrid, do not tell me that it is …

-It is, said Hagrid. It is not my fault, you know. I found her several years ago. I was very surprised, you can believe me! I thought that they had all disappeared. She was only a baby, poor girl, and the winter was particularly cold… I could not let her die of cold. Her wings would have frozen, the poor girl, and which waste that would have been! It is fragile, these little things.

- Would you be clearer, please?! Sebastian exclaimed, that the presence of the girl which was held in front of him began to disturb a little.

- But it is obvious! Hannah exclaimed by turning to him. It is a fairy! ".

Albus opened eyes round as saucers.

He had already seen, in certain books of History, illustrations representing fairies. And this small creature did not look like it. The fairies were supposed to be graceful and very beautiful creatures, former competitors of the Velanes.

" She is a small fairy! justified Hagrid when the young Potter asked him the question. The skin has not taken colours yet, and she lived for a long time in the wild state, her hair is a real mane of lion. But I do not too much dare to touch it. Fairies' hair, it is precious, and in olden days they took care with doing hair to them between them, it seems that they had a very particular method.

- In olden days? stammered Oliver.

- Represent you that this small vixen, declared proudly Hagrid by launching to the fairy an affectionate look, has to have from now on a little more than three thousand years! I wonder how she did to survive so for a long time. She is so young finally, I have to admit that she is particularly smart. When I discovered her, she had built herself a small cosy nest, and fed only on milk of unicorn. She had the sick complexion, she was very thin. I did her taste the vegetables of the kitchen garden, and since she managed to adapt herself a little better ".

Albus did not seem persuaded there. The fairy had, according to him, always the sick complexion, with her white skin.

" But it is normal! answered Hagrid. I told you that she had not taken her colours yet. She is a child. I am certain that it will become a charming creature by growing up. And since I discovered her, I… erm… bring to her a little assistance… to survive, you see.

- And you never spoke to her with anybody? Lauren mumbled. Not even with the directress?

- I would have liked, but… erm… Hagrid, sudden evil at ease mumbled. Finally, you see, I will not have hesitated to speak about it with Dumbledore. But… professor McGonnagall… I do not think that she would have same indulgence. She would certainly think that, for the good of Eugenie, it would be better to entrust it to people qualified to deal with her… but I know very well what they would do to her! They would make a rat of laboratory of her. Who does not know that a good amount of people would be charmed to find somebody having blood of fairy! The wings of the fairies, their hair, their blood… all that has exceptional properties. But I do not want that they make experiments on her, me, I just want her to have a normal life! And in any case, I am completely able to occupy to her! ".

After being itself put to vociferate against all and anything, Hagrid seemed to realize that the night had fallen, and, slightly ashamed, he was given the responsibility to accompany back the children to the castle.

The children did not trail in their common room, this time.

They were all worried by the young fairy which was hidden in the forest.

And each one was haunted, during all the night, by the shining glance of the small creature, which had left its brands.

* * *

_That's all ! We hope you enjoyed your reading, and you will send us a review. Yes, I know I'm annoying because I'm insisting but, you know, it would be really nice and we would be really happy to know what you think about the fiction, even if you have recommandations to make it better._

_See you soon-Summer_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the training of Quidditch:**

The classes of the professor Binns had always been of a mortal boredom.

For the young pupils come from families of wizards, it had nothing surprising. The muggle borns, on the other hand, were really, really surprised. Some of the young wizards tried with great difficulty to not falling asleep and to take notes about what said the only ghost professor of the school, as Sebastian, who tried with the flat of the hands to maintain his eyes opened, while Oliver slept by snoring as a vacuum on his right.

Rose, on the other hand, who surprised several of her companions, drank in the words of the professor and noted all that the latter said with a frenzy of the most disconcerting, reminding the attitude that her mother had at her age.

" Alpatraum, today considered by many as a simple legend, was nevertheless undoubtedly the worst possible nightmare of the wizards of the United Kingdom during the war. Their enemy having made a deal with this devil, the latter got into the head of the wizards during their sleep, and made them go nuts or commit so horrible acts that they lost any desire to live ".

Sebastian did not support it any more, and, by hearing the word "sleep", pushed a hardly audible growl and collapsed on its table, unless professor Binns does not notice it, because he was used to not arouse a big enthusiasm among his pupils.

By going out of the class, Rose reprimanded her cousin and the two others by seeing them yawning and stretching.

" You should have more interest in the classes which are given to us, you know, she whistled, the eyes launching flashes of lightning. I indicate you that we shall have to pass a serie of examinations at the end of the year, and the History of the Magic have an important place in these examinations.

-Come on, Rose, say a voice in the back of the four young wizards. There is only the daughter of Hermione Granger not to fall asleep during the classes of the professor Binns. This guy is an alive sleeping drug. I mean… not alive, of course, I am sorry…

- James! answered coldly Rose by turning to her cousin, who went towards them, surrounded with his friends' band. Frankly, as the older brother of Albus, I would have thought that you would be a little bit mature! You are insinuating that your brother has all the rights not to listen to during the class of the professor Binns!

- What is the problem? answered James by raising eyebrows. Everybody does it. And then the fact that I insinuate does not force him to follow my recommendations. It is his life, after all, so he decides to do what he wants. By the way, let me _insinuate_ that you rather should attend the training of the Gryffindor's Quidditch's team this evening ".

After these last words, James passed in front of(came before) his brother, his cousin and their friends, his companions throwing(launching) a small snigger over the shoulder.

" He could be a little more pleasant, do not you think? grumbled Rose.

-You know him, answered Albus by shrugging. He shows off, that's it. He growls out, but he does not bite.

-Yes, but me, I bite! answered Rose coldly. Then he rather should be a little less inquisitive, in the

future! ".

The four friends went to the Great Hall, to have lunch.

While Oliver attacked his dessert with big knocks of spoon, Lauren, who had already ended her meal, came to take a seat next to her cousin.

" Big news! She exclaimed with her usual smile. The team of Gryffindor trains this evening for the first time of the year! You have to look forward to seeing how James manages on a flying broom!

-We already know how he flies, answered Albus. We attended to his recruitment, and it has been a long time since he showed his ability on the flying broom of our father.

-Well, I am certain that it will be fabulous! answered Lauren without abandoning her smile. We have a common class of Metamorphosis, in the afternoon. I wait for you! ".

The young band of wizards thus went up to their room of Metamorphosis, where the professor McGonnagall already waited for them under her shape of cat.

" Dad had prevented me that she would make certainly that, blew Albus in Rose's ear. It seems that she likes to amaze the first years, McGonnagall ".

Both cousins sat down in the same writing desk, the next to that of their friends.

Certain pupils were surprised to see the cat being held on the office of the professor metamorphosing then into the current directress of Hogwarts, also knew to be their professor of Metamorphosis.

Certain pupils murmured restlessly between them, doubtless believing that for their first class they were going to learn very certainly to transform themselves into a cat, what would be very useful for them.

Professor McGonnagall, who seemed to have read their thoughts, had a half-smile.

" To become an Animagus, what signifies obtain the capacity to change yourself in an animal, it would be necessary to you more that a single class. This is a rare practice and especially very complicated, and that is why all the Animagus have to be declared to the Ministry of Magic ".

Professor McGonnagall took back almost immediately the severe expression which was usual her, and began to court with all the seriousness which had been attributed to her by the parents of Albus and Rose.

Lauren, who was nevertheless of a rather clumsy nature, manages more quickly than the others to transform her rat in an acceptable mouse, and incurred the sympathy of professor McGonnagall, who granted her two points.

Sebastian, on the other hand, who was more endowed in the works requiring some coordination, transformed its simple rat into a big coypu, making several of the girls of the class shout, to whom the idea to see a simple mouse had seemed unbearable.

" Come on, it is not as if I had been totally irrelevant! he muttered at the address of Albus, which, by going out of the class, still laughed at the adversity of his friend. At least, I transformed it into a rodent, this scarf rat!

-Yes, it's true! said Rose, who had a great deal of difficulty in retaining a crazy laught apparently very attractive. You would have been able for example to transform your rat into a big cat, as the old Crookshanks. Could you imagine that, Albus?

-I prefer not to imagine, hiccupped Albus, when we think of what this big cat made, according to your father, to his rat during their third year of studies!

-Oh, but Crookshanks would never have made it if Scabbers had not been in reality a dangerous criminal, I am persuaded! Rose exclaimed. He is very kind, Crookshanks.

-It is because he became too old to give scratches, or even to get up from his armchair! ", whispered Albus to Sebastian and Oliver, who began to burst out laughing by imagining what could indeed look like this big cat big that seemed to describe them their friend.

Rose pinched lips, but preferred to answer nothing, knowing pertinently that her cousin would persist in his reasoning which she considered as being particularly inequitable.

Moreover, even her father finally appreciated their big orange-coloured cat.

The five friends decided to surrender in their respective common room to advance in their homeworks, and gave themselves meeting at seventeen o'clock in front of the Quidditch's stadium, to attend all together to the training which had to take place.

While Albus, in a calm place of the common room of Gryffindor, drafted a long homework that he had to do for their next class of Metamorphosis, he had the surprise to see his elder brother collapsing in the armchair being just in front of him.

He made a start such as he lined with a stroke of the pen his homework.

Muttering, he ferreted about some moments in his bag to take out a new parchment of it, before wondering why James collapsed like that in an armchair of the common room, seeming not to have slept during three days in a row.

"Erm… do you feel well? Asked Albus to him by raising eyebrows.

-Tired… muttered his elder brother.

-It is strange, I would rather have thought that you would say that to me after your session of training, answered Albus.

-Yeah, answered James. Not my fault. The soporific professor Binns… do not know how makes Rose to hold out …

-You do not look like in your normal state, commented Albus. All right, the classes of the professor Binns are soporific. But the effect dissipates generally at the exit of the class, no?

-I know… but he gave us a lot of homeworks…

-You should begin it, proposed Albus. That is the good moment for it, the common room is quiet.

- I have not the force… too much tired… am going to sleep now… ".

Albus followed his brother of the glance with a not hidden surprise.

He had known him always in full shape, and always inclined to make jokes, so he expected in no way to find him one day in such a state of exhaustion.

He thought with anxiety of the amount of work which very certainly waited for him in the second year, and began to hope to hold out more easily than his brother.

He also wondered if it would be a good idea to write a letter to his parents to speak to them about James's state, which worried him slightly.

But he finally thought that, if he did it, his mother would worry very certainly, would write a long letter to James, who would discover that he, Albus, had been to speak about him to their parents without telling him before. He thought that if he decided to lose the trust which had his brother for him, it was very certainly about the best method.

He thus decided not to write to their parents, and, at half-past past sixteen, put his homework away in his bag and came down to the Quidditch's stadium.

He found his cousin, Sebastian and Lauren, Oliver, but also Hannah, who deeply discussed with Rose.

"… Team is not too badly either, said the young blond girl when Albus arrived. I look forward to see our two teams are confronted. Believe me, the team of Gryffindor will have to fight to win the match!

-It is the goal, no? answered Rose with a smile. It would not be so funny if the victory was easy to obtain. And do not worry; our team also counts very good members! As James, for example.

-You have never seen him training! pointed out Hannah.

-But I attended the qualifications, and I saw him of very numerous times flying on a flying broom. He is very gifted, counts on him to give a headache to the opposite teams! ".

Both friends kept silent by seeing the team of Gryffindor crossing the lawn which led to the stadium.

All watched at her passing silently, but, when she had entered changing rooms, Albus cast a blow of furtive eye to his companions, to see if they had noticed the same thing as him.

"Where is James? ", asked Rose, confirming her fears.

A noise of hasty steps drew their attention.

James, stumbling over a piece of his magician's dress, stumbled a moment, then recovered to run towards the wardrobes of the stadium, the red cheeks, and the sweat to the forehead, his broom in the hand.

"You would not have been able to wake me?! I had said to you that I was going to make a siesta! He exclaimed at the address of Albus, which felt the red rising to him to cheeks.

-Saddened, he stammered. I thought that you would have put your alarm clock …

-You went out of the common room at about half-past sixteen, I suppose?! shouted out James. And you did not wonder not to see me going down from the dormitory?! What an idiot! ".

Without adding a word furthermore, James entered with big steps in the changing rooms, leaving on the spot the group of friends the silence of which was of marble.

"Does he feel well? Stammered Rose by turning to Albus.

-He is right, mumbled the latter, ashamed. I would have had to think to wake him up, I am a moron…

-Do not say that, consoled him Sebastian. He had could to manage alone, what excuse would he have had if you had come down to work to the library a little earlier?

-But it is not the case, complained Albus. I was in the common room, I saw him going in his dormitory, I should have worried that he does not come down!

-But since when James does feel the need to have naps during the day?! He is sick? ", asked Rose, big eyes as saucers.

Albus told her briefly what it had passed in the common room.

Rose frowned, seeming like Albus to worry about the health of James.

"Well, exclaimed Oliver. He begins to make a little bit freshly, no? It would not amaze me that he caught a cold or a small virus. Or then he had an unusual working overload and he needed to recover ".

Oliver was doubtless right, thought Albus. His brother, in spite of his visible robustness, had always been much more fragile than he, he was much more sensitive to the small viruses, and their mother often was supplied with potions against the cough prepared by professor Longbottom.

Always sorry not to have thought of his brother, Albus, following the others, sneaked in terraces, low head, and waited that the whistle of the captain announcing the beginning of the training rings to raise again eyes.

His sense of shame became blurred almost immediately, replaced by the satisfaction. Rose was not wrong; the team of Gryffindor was really excellent.

Both beaters were very in collusion, and took care of Bludgers in the perfection. As for the keeper, he did not let his team-mates score a single goal, what was a good thing.

"OH! ", exclaimed suddenly Rose by flattening her both hands against the mouth.

Albus, whose attention had been held by the keeper who got ready to block an additional goal, turned so deeply the head as he felt a shooting pain in the neck.

His brother had very apparently just slid on the side of his broom, and had nearly fallen.

«He is too much tired, diagnosed Hannah by frowning. They should make him come down from his broom, he needs to rest, it is evident! ".

The captain of the team finally decided to interrupt the session of training.

James, seeming really disappointed, disappeared in the changing rooms before whoever was able to ask him what was going wrong.

"They were right to stop the session, mumbled Lauren. Imagine that they continued, and that James felt from his broom?

-James would not have fallen from his broom, answered Albus, maybe a little more coldly than he would have wanted. He knows what he's doing, and his reflexes are very good.

-Oh, stammered Lauren, hampered. Yes, of course, it is not what I… I know… I heard that he was very good and I do not claim the opposite, however even the best with the fatigue, I want to say …

-It is only temporary, answered Albus. I am certain that he will recover from it very fast. That can arrive to everybody ".

Cheeks slightly becoming pink, Lauren vaguely declared to have homeworks to finish, and crossed with small steps the park of Hogwarts which already began to darken as the sun came down in the sky.

"She did not wanted to say something mean, you know, answered Hannah to the address of Albus by frowning. She just says that your brother needs rest.

-But I know that he needs rest! Albus exclaimed. It is not because he is exhausted that he is a bad player of Quidditch, that's all!

-But nobody claimed the opposite ", answered Hannah, of a very quiet tone, but however devoid of his usual heat.

At dinner time, contrary to their habit, Hannah and Lauren did not approach the table of Gryffindor to chat a little with their friends.

The reaction of Albus seemed to have a little cooled them, what Rose complained.

"You did not have to speak to them like that! she reprimanded her cousin. They had said nothing mean …

-I know mumbled Albus, who, afterward, had been ashamed of the behaviour which he had had with their two friends.

-I am certain that if you apologized …

-I will apologize …

-As fast as possible …

-As soon as the opportunity will appear …

-You could maybe go to their tables …

-They are occupied …

-You are annoying!

-I know, thank you for remembering it myself so friendly ".

A scraping of throat was hearded, and Albus turned slowly to his author.

A young boy of his age, with the hair of a light-blond, almost white, with the sharp face, the eyes of a penetrating grey, was held behind him, with the visible intention to speak to him.

Albus had already met him, naturally. He remembered it when he saw the green and silver blazon of his dress of wizards.

" I wanted to prevent you, says the young Scorpius. I heard boys of my house to laugh about that, in my common room… they said that your brother had almost to fall of his broom and that he was so much felt sick that he went to the infirmary… I supposed that you did not still know it, I preferred to tell it to you… he has nothing serious, apparently, just a big wave of tiredness …

-Okay, answered automatically Albus. Erm… thank you.

-You're welcome", answered the young Slytherin by shrugging, before going out of the Great Hall with a surprised and sometimes reprobatory look of his companions of house.

Albus was bewildered that nobody went to inform him, or even to speak about it to Rose.

After all, James was a member of their family; somebody would have been able at least to remember it.

Or then James, once again showing pride, had maybe waited to be sure that nobody could see him before going to the infirmary, but he had been surprised by some Slytherins which had hurried to spread the news in their common room.

Yes, it was doubtless the case. The Slytherins were the big rivals of the Gryffondors in what concerned Quidditch; they had doubtless been enchanted to learn that their new catcher was in a bad state.

Albus meant to visit James as soon as he could, and, by crossing the look of Rose, he guessed that she thought exactly the same thing.

For the moment, the meal came to an end, and, after this animated day, the young Gryffindors decided that it would be wiser to go up to go to bed, to be in good shape the next day.


End file.
